This invention relates to a device for a vacuum cleaner with a particle separator, which is provided with an inlet for dust-laden air, an outlet for the separated particles, and an outlet for cleaned air.
Vacuum cleaners that separate particles from an airflow by cyclonic action are previously known, see for instance U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,748. Such vacuum cleaners do not use traditional filter bags where dust particles are separated from the dust-laden air, but are instead provided with a container where dust particles are collected when the airflow is rotated in a cylindrical separation chamber. Due to the centrifugal forces, the particles are thrown towards the periphery of the chamber where the inlet of the container is placed. When the container has been filled, it is removed from the vacuum cleaner and is emptied into a bin or the like. However, this is not satisfactory from a hygienic point of view. Consequently, other arrangements have been suggested, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,641. According to this arrangement, the collecting container is provided with a bag, for instance, a plastic bag where the dust particles are collected. When the bag has been filled, it is removed and thrown away together with the content of the bag.
A disadvantage with these two arrangements is that the filling state of the container or the bag varies depending on the type of particles that the dust-laden air brings into the container. Thus, the container fills quickly if the dust-laden air comprises large, light particles, for instance, fluff, whereas the filling procedure takes more time if the air comprises compact, heavy particles, such as pebbles or gravel. In the first case, a low filling state is achieved, whereas the filling state in the latter case is much larger.
A normal vacuum cleaning operation usually means a comparatively moderate filling state. The material collected in the container could be conveyed further into the collecting container and also could become somewhat compacted in order to create a space in the container for additional dust collecting before the container is emptied. Such devices have up to now not been suggested for cyclonic vacuum cleaners even though the compaction principle as such is previously known, see JP 4370034.
It is also previously known with conventional vacuum cleaners of the canister type, i.e., vacuum cleaners comprising filtrating dust bags in which the dust is collected, to use compaction means for the bag and its content. This compaction of the bag is effected by a bellow and the under-atmospheric pressure created by the vacuum cleaner, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,265. However, such an arrangement is because of the differences with regard to the design between a cyclone vacuum cleaner and a conventional vacuum cleaner of the canister type and is not well suited to be used with cyclonic vacuum cleaners.